callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Turned
"Oooh! Everyones a zombie now!" -Richtofen at the beginning of a turned game '''Turned '''is a gamemode exclusive to Zombies in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II. ''This game mode was featured as part of the downloadable content pack, Revolution. Turned allows players to play as the Zombies for the first time in zombies mode and hunt down the loner. Overview In Turned, four players will spawn as zombies. The first player to reach a syringe becomes a human. The human player must kill the zombies with guns that change after every kill, similar to Gun Game. If the human is killed by a zombie, the human will spawn as one of the zombies and the zombie that killed the human will take his place as the lone survivor. This map influences competitive gameplay instead of co-operative gameplay. Each round is six minutes long, till the round ends. The player who is the human at the end of the match will get bonus points to add onto their score. Turned Guns *Executioner *M1216 *M27 *Chicom CQB *KAP-40 *M1911 Gallery 1st_person_view_as_human_Turned_BOII.png|First-person view as a human. Turned gameplay BOII.png|First-person view as a Zombie. Trivia *The "zombies" use a modified version of the "BRAAAINS...." weapon. *As of the release of the Revolution DLC, Turned can only be played on the map Diner. *This is the second zombies game mode where all players are not all on the same team, the first being Grief. *Originally, in Call of Duty: World at War, there was the possibility to the player to be zombifiedAccording to source file called _zombiemode.gsc, at the line wich write : "set_zombie_var( "zombify_player", false );" and the name of many function like "zombify_player" and "playerzombie_downed_state()". In Call of Duty: Black Ops there would also have this possibility to be zombifiedLike Call of Duty World at War, we retrieve a line which write : "set_zombie_var( "zombify_player",false );" and we can retrieve again the same function name like "playerzombie_player_damage()" or "playerzombie_downed_state()" in _zombiemode.gsc. *This is the first zombie mode that makes a debut in a DLC, rather than appearing in the game upon product release. *The zombies move extremely fast when sprinting, similar to when they chase the bus in TranZit. *This is the first time that the Call of Duty series has a zombie faction. The logo is a skull, with a 115 logo on it. *Zombies in Turned will have a glowing yellow light from their eyes (similar to when Samantha controls the Zombies). However, only the host will have a glowing blue light from their eye as a Zombie (similar to when Richtofen controls the Zombies). *In a Public Match, Turned limits the party size to one person. This includes guest accounts. This can be bypassed by joining a player's session in progress while there is a spot in the player's pre-game lobby. Achievements/Trophies *Polyarmory ( /Bronze Trophy ) - In Diner Turned, get a kill with each primary weapon in a Public Match. *Monkey See, Monkey Doom ( /Bronze Trophy ) -In Diner Turned, requires the player to retrieve a chained Cymbal Monkey in a Public Match. *I See Live People ( /Bronze Trophy ) - In Diner Turned, requires the player to kill the lone human while their decoy is in play in a Public Match. References fr:Infection